It's my party and I can scream if you want to Oo
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: It's omi's bday and his teammates has a really special game planned for him.
1. Default Chapter

It's My Party and I can Scream if you want to O.o

Omi is working on the computer at the basement when Youji, Ken and Aya walk down the stairs. "Omittichi, do you have a minute?" The blonde Weiss asks.

Omi shakes his head and says, "not really…I still have to balance the checkbook for the flower shop. It's the end of the month and I need to pay the water, electricity and rent. The mission reports need to be send in by the end of the day, too."

"Well, I made dinner and I was hoping you will come and eat with us." The Weiss chef says.

"Gomen, I know how much work you put in your cooking and I hate to miss it, Ken-kun. But I can practically feel Persia breathing down my neck. I promised I can make it up to you. Please let me finish this." Omi says as he turns back to the computer.

"But I made it specially for you! You can just spare a minute?" Ken asks.

"KenKen spend a lot of time cooking for you. Don't disappoint him." Youji says to Omi.

Omi looks at Ken and Youji. Aya spins Omi's chair around and pulls the boy up. "You haven't eaten last night and this morning. Work can wait. You need to get something down." Aya says to Omi.

Aya is big and authoritative; Omi doesn't dare to say 'no' to him. The petite Weiss gets up the stairs and opens the kitchen door. The kitchen is completely dark, on the kitchen table there is a cake with candles on it. The cake is shaped like a computer. On the screen of the cake shape computer, there are bright letters that says 'Happy B-day, Omi'.

"Surprise!" Youji and Ken shout. Even Aya, who never smiles, grins lightly at Omi. Tears start rolling down Omi's face. The boy looks so cute, Youji can't help but laughs and ruffles Omi's hair..

"Come now, Omittichi, don't cry." Youji says as he puts his arms around Omi. Omi whips his tears and says, "arigato, minna-san. I'm so sorry. You guys planned a party for me and I asked you guys to leave me alone. This is wonderful. Did you made the cake, Ken-kun?"

"Yes, I made sure I put extra chocolate in it since chocolate is your favorite. Youji did all the decorations." Ken smiles.

"Here." Aya gives Omi a present. Omi looks at Aya. Aya gets him a present?

"Go on, take it." Aya says.

Omi takes the box and opens it. "It's the mp3 player I always wanted! Aya-kun, you shouldn't have! This cost a fortune!"

Aya says, "You worked very hard and you deserve a little luxury now and then. We all know how much you want it and we all know you will never spend a dime on a mp3 player."

"Thank you, Aya-kun. This is the best birthday party ever!" Omi smiles.

Youji winks and says, "You're welcome, baby. Now make a wish and blows the candle."

Omi closes his eyes and makes a wish. He opens his eyes and blows the candles. As the candles go off, someone kisses Omi on the lips. The kiss was very heated and very, very passionate. Omi's heart jumps a hundred miles.

Aya turns the light on. Omi looks at him, and then Ken, and then Youji. Ken grins and says, "You must be thinking which one of us kissed you, right?"

Omi blinks, Youji grins, "Now, baby, we're going to play a little game with you…"

TBC….


	2. 2

"Try and guess which one of us kiss you. Here, we'll kiss you again to let you feel it." Youji says. Omi blinks.

Ken walks up to Omi, kiss the boy and licks the small boy's lips. The Weiss sportsman's tongue then enters Omi's mouth and plays in there. Omi can't even think. His whole world is spinning. He can't believe Ken is kissing him right in front of Aya and Youji.

Ken's tongue is heated and moist. It's like a snake curling around in Omi's mouth. No place in the small mouth is left untouched. After what seems to be eternity, Ken lets Omi go. Omi feels so dizzy he can't even keep the balance. Ken catches Omi and asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure." Omi says trying to catch his breath.

"My turn." Youji says.

Omi screams, "wait!" But it's too late. Youji's mouth is attacking his already. Omi's eyes are wide as a goldfish as Youji kisses him senseless. Youji's tongue is going wide in Omi's mouth just like Ken. The tongue is making Omi's blood boils. Omi feels like he has a heart attack after Youji kisses him.

"No, don't! No more!" Omi shouts as Aya walks up after Youji. Aya. The red head's tongue wasted no time in entering Omi's mouth. The tongue twists and tosss in Omi's mouth nonstoppingly.

After making Omi hyperventilate, Aya lets him go. Youji says, "Well, Omi, can you guess who kissed you?"

Omi's head is spinning so hard and his heart is racing so fast, he can't even think straight. Youji smiles and says, "I think Omitchi needs more feel to guess which one of us it is..." The blonde pushes the baby Weiss down and pulls open his shirt.

"Youji-kun! What are you doing?" Omi screams. Youji's tongue goes down on Omi's chest, "give you a better feel, little one. Your nipple is more sensitive and you can get a better feel here."

Omi screams, "Youji-kun! Stop! Not there!" No one ever, ever touch Omi there before, let alone using a tongue. The sensation is so strong Omi's whole body twitches. Ken chuckles while Aya just stands there arm crossed as he stares intensely at the show Youji and Omi is putting on.

Youji finally let poor Omi go. Before Omi can catches his breath, Ken's tongue attacks Omi's chest. Omi screams,. "no! Ken-kun, no!"

Omi's body is already heated from Youji's treatment and Ken is adding on it. Omi keeps screaming but Ken makes no attempting to stop. When Omi finally realizes Ken stopped, Aya's tongue is already on Omi's nipple.

"Aya-kun! No!" Omi shouts. The shouts end in a scream (Aya BITE him.)

"Can you guess which one of us kiss you now, or do you need a even better feel?" Ken asks.

Omi is so inexperienced the tongue makes him looses all senses the moment they touch him. There is no way he can tell the three of them apart. Youji says, "I think he need a better feel."

"No! No! It's Ken! Ken kissed me!" Omi shouts in the heat of fear and confusion.

"Not me." Ken shakes his head.

"Omi need to feel it more. Let's go even lower." Youji says. Ken nods and goes down on Omi's belly button. Omi screams.

"See, this is the way I kiss." Ken says. His tongue assaults Omi's belly button. Omi's whole body is shaking now.

"Hmm…Omi, you have a really sensitive body." Youji smiles. Omi's body keeps shaking. Ken gets off Omi and lets Youji takes his turn.

"Noooo…." Omi cries. Youji's tongue goes down on Omi's belly button.

"Stop it! If you guys don't stop it I will die…" Omi moans. The erotic sensation is getting too strong for him.

Youji chuckles and continues to play with Omi's soft belly. After Youji's tongue is done, Aya takes his turns. By then Omi's body is struggling. The whole body is flushing in a lovely shade of pink. "Aya-kun, please stop before you kill me…" Omi wails.

Aya stops. Youji asks, "so is it me? Or is it Aya?"

Omi looks at the two older Weiss. He gasps.

"If you guess right you can ask us to do whatever you want. Half and half chances, who do you think?" Youji asks.

Omi looks at the two of them again. The poor disconcerted boy takes his guess, "is it you, Youji-kun?"

Youji shakes his head. NO WAY! Omi screams, "you're the one who kissed me, Aya-kun?"

The icy swordsman gives out an evil grin. "You lost, little bunny. We arrive at the prize. " Aya goes lower to Omi's pants and unbuttons it.

"Aya-kun! What are you doing?" Omi screams.

"Isn't that obvious?" Aya rolls his eyes as he unzips Omi's pants.

Ken takes off his clothes and smiles, "relax, Omiitchi, It's past your birthday and you're old enough to learn about this."

"About what?" Omi screams.

Aya rolls his eyes again and asks one more time, "Isn't THAT obvious?"

Youji starts taking off his clothes too, "by the time we're done with your cute little butt, you will not be able to walk for a week."

"Get ready to be blow away, little rabbit." Aya says.

Omi's screams fill the air.

..The End…

note: Don't worry. Omi gets a lot of things to eat…mostly whip cream…but hmm…well…you get the picture…O.o


End file.
